


Finland becomes a full Rainbow Club member

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Current Events, Established Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Set in 2017 when Finland legalised Same-sex marriage.





	Finland becomes a full Rainbow Club member

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Hetalia' or any other brand I may happen to mention.
> 
> This story takes place on 1st March 2017.

It had been another usual day at the World Academy W. Many of the nations were now either: doing homework in the library or in their dorm room, were out and about in New York City or attending their after school clubs.

One such club was the Rainbow Club, who were holding an extraordinary meeting in the Student Union Bar.

“Order everyone! Order!” Netherlands shouted and clapped his hands over the sound of his fellow students’ conversations. “I would like to take roll call of everyone attending this extraordinary meeting of the World Academy W Rainbow Club. Denmark, if you’d like to take the register.”

Netherlands sat down and handed the floor to Denmark who with checklist in hand began asking for names.

“Netherlands?”

“Present.”

“Belgium?”

“Here.”

“Canada?”

“Present, eh.”

“Where?”

_“Present!”_

“Denmark?...here.”

“England?”

“Present and correct. America take that bloody red cap off!”

“France?”

“Oui.”

“Iceland?”

“Hmm.”

“Luxembourg?”

“Present.”

“New Zealand?”

“Here.”

“Sexy? I mean Norway?”

“Shut it.”

“Portugal?”

“Here.”

“Spain?

“Sí.”

“Sweden?”

“*glare*”

“America?”

“’Sup dude?!”

“And finally, our guest of honour: Finland?”

“Hello.” Finland smiled back waving to the others from his seat next to his boyfriend, Sweden.

“Everyone else sends their apologies. It seems like we can’t compete with mid-week assignments at the moment.” Denmark said marking other students’ reasons for their non-attendance and sat down.

“Now.” Netherlands began as he rose to address everyone. “I guess you all know and understand why we are having this meeting here today. It’s because, today, 1st March 2017, the Republic of Finland now fully recognises same-sex marriage. This means that Finland here can now finally become a full member of the Rainbow Club.”

Finland blushed as the other students applauded and smiled at him.

“In the past I have been the one to formerly give new full members their card and pin badge, but today I feel it’s only right for Sweden to do it. So Sweden, if you and Finland would like to rise.”

Sweden and Finland did as they were asked. The remaining nations (and Sweden) placed their rainbow pin badges on their jumpers and stood up too. Sweden gave Finland a tiny smile before he started.

“Fin’. H’r’ is y’’r c’rd.” Sweden handed over a pre-made membership card to Finland. The card was a bankcard-sized rainbow flag which contained his picture, flag, and dates of his partial and now full membership. “’nd y’’r p’n b’dg’.”

Finland eagerly accepted the rainbow flag badge and hurried to place it on his jumper. When he was done he was greeted with another round of applause.

“Congratulations Finland. You are now a full member of the World Academy W Rainbow Club.” Netherlands announced to yet more cheers. Each student went to Finland to shake his hand, or, in the case of his fellow Scandinavians, hug him. All except Sweden that is. But there was a reason.

“Thank you so much everyone. This has been a long time coming.” Finland said as everyone else found their seat again.

“You may remember that a long time ago Sweden revealed that he was in a relationship with a man and I followed suit. Some time passed before Sweden came out as gay. I then confirmed, what you all in this academy already knew, a while later by saying the two of us had been together for ages, even though I do still take a second look at some ladies.”

Nods and chuckles came from the other students, who also noticed that Finland was now beginning to shake slightly and take shallower breaths.

“After he became a full member of this society, Sweden kissed me in public for the first time much to my embarrassment because...because we weren’t officially public yet. N-now I know this may not seem like a big deal for some of you but I have _purposely_ only been on the receiving end of public shows of affection from Sweden.”

Sweden let an even bigger smile appear on his usually stoic face now. He knew what was coming.

“That is until today.” Finland was really shaking now as he turned to face his boyfriend.

“Sweden. I love you, and I’ve wanted to do this for a _very_ long time.”

Without further hesitation, Finland grabbed Sweden’s head with both hands and smashed their lips together. Utterly taken up in the moment, Finland forced his tongue into Sweden’s mouth and forced him back into his seat, earning more cheers and whoops from those at the table. But just a few moments later Finland pulled away and started sobbing with joy into Sweden’s hefty shoulder.

There wasn’t a dry eye around when Finland finally recomposed himself.

“And with that.” Said Netherlands. “I will call this extraordinary meeting to a close. When we reconvene again as usual we’ll begin planning what we’ll do at the next New York Pride event.”

With that decided the students made their way to their respective next arrangements. Sweden and Finland went back to their halls of residence hand in hand to begin the latest chapter of what they called ‘Susan and his wife’.

**Author's Note:**

> The President of Finland made same-sex marriage legal back in 2015 to come into effect on 1st March 2017.
> 
> Sweden first said he was in a relationship with a man in 1995 when the country recognised registered partnerships. Finland revealed he was in a relationship with a man in 2002 when the country did the same. Sweden officially came out as gay in 2009 when same-sex marriage was legalised there, while in 2015 Finland confirmed what everyone else already knew – that he and Sweden had been an item for a very long time.
> 
> If you are wondering where the other territories/countries that either perform or recognise same-sex unions (as of 1st March 2017) are, they weren’t included (sent their apologies) because they are yet to have an official design or haven’t yet appeared fully in the manga or anime. No disrespect was intended.
> 
> Netherlands runs the Rainbow Club because the Kingdom of the Netherlands was the first country to legalise same-sex marriage back in 2001. Denmark was the first country to legalise same-sex civil unions back in 1989.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net in 2017.


End file.
